


Home is Wherever I'm with You

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Qrow Branwen, Transgender Gay Author, cis coded Clover, gets just a bit spicy but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Qrow has some internalized transphobia. Clover helps.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Home is Wherever I'm with You

**Author's Note:**

> can be seen as a sequel to my previous work "My Love for You is Superlove"
> 
> also can I just say how proud I am of all of us for being the #4 ship in the rwby tag? kudos to all of us and may we hit #3 soon!

“No, no, no! Shit! Fuck!” The shouts jolted Clover awake. The world was still blurred from sleep; he blinked rapidly to bring it into focus as the cursing continued. Clover rolled over only to see his boyfriend staring down at the mattress in sheer horror. Qrow’s hands were buried in his dark hair. The pale tone of his skin contrasting the red splotches streaked across his face which were accompanied by a flurry of tears. What really alarmed Clover, however, was the dark red stain sitting beneath Qrow.

“Qrow, what happened? Are you okay?” Clover reached out and placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, causing the smaller man to jump.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t--” Qrow began to rapidly wipe his face in a vain attempt to hide his distress. Clover took Qrow’s hands in his own, squeezing gently to ground the other man.

“Hey, it’s okay, just try to focus on breathing, all right?”

“I fucked up your sheets.” Qrow mumbled. He wouldn’t meet Clover’s eyes. “I’m so stupid!”

“ _No,_ _you’re not_ and besides they’re just shee--”

“And the mattress, shit!” Qrow covered his face with his hands once more. “Fuck, why do I always--” He cut himself off mid-sentence and merely shook his head.

“Hey, come on.” Clover said softly. “They’re just things, Qrow. I just want to know you’re gonna be okay.”

“I’m not gonna be okay, I’m never gonna be okay!” Qrow burst out. “You should just find someone: a guy, a  _ real _ guy that won’t have breakdowns or--” A sob tore its way out of his throat. “--bleed from there. I’m not real, I’m never gonna be real!”

Clover felt something inside of him break hearing the way that Qrow talked about himself. He didn’t even notice that he was crying until he felt the tears hit his face. “I didn’t know you thought that about yourself.” Clover was at a loss for words and that was the only thing that came out. 

Qrow gave a humorless laugh through his tears. “It’s not exactly a topic that you’d bring up at the dinner table.” He deadpanned. Clover coaxed Qrow closer with a touch light enough that the smaller man could break away or decline if he wanted to. Qrow reluctantly accepted Clover’s pull albeit not without a comment.

“The blood.” He protested weakly, looking pointedly down at the blood-stained boxers he wore. “It’ll get on you.”

“I don’t care.” Clover emphasized this by lifting his boyfriend up and onto his lap. “And I figure I should get used to it. I plan to keep you around as long as you’ll put up with me.” He lifted a hand to wipe some of the wetness from Qrow’s face and was pleased when the shapeshifter accepted and even leaned into the touch. He let his hand linger, resting on the other’s cheek and gently rubbing his thumb in tiny circles. Qrow nuzzled into the touch, even letting out a pleased hum. “You’re not the only one who has breakdowns, you know.” 

Qrow’s head jerked up, startled out of his trance. “What?”

“I have really bad anxiety.” Clover confessed. “It’s something I take medication for, but sometimes I still get panic attacks and nightmares.”

“But you’re perfect.” Clover’s shoulders shook with laughter at Qrow’s declaration. “Sorry,” The dark-haired man muttered, averting his gaze self-consciously. “I didn’t mean it like that, but also you kind of are.”

“Only on the outside, and some of that’s due to the medication, to be honest. It just helps me to be more like me.”

“Oh.” Qrow seemed at a loss for words, not that Clover could blame him.  _ I mean, how does one normally respond to that? _

“Just thought you should know you’re not the only one who has breakdowns, so if you think you’re a freak for that, then so am I.”

“Is it weird I kind of like you more now that I know you’re not as put-together as you seem?” Qrow leaned forward, resting their foreheads against one another.

“No, that’s just what love is.”

“Okay, now you’re just being cheesy.” Qrow deliberately bumped their noses together, sticking out his tongue.

“And now you’re being a brat.” Clover closed what little distance there was between them with a quick peck.

“Guess it’s a good thing you like brats, huh?”

“Cheeky.” Clover met his boyfriend’s gaze warmly. “I like it.” He was pleased to see Qrow’s mouth quirk upwards in that familiar way of his. “You feeling better?” Qrow nodded.

“Just hurts a bit.” He ran his hand over the lower portion of his stomach, directly below his navel, where the cramps must be aching.

“I’ll get some aspirin.” Clover offered. “I have some supplies in the bathroom you can use to clean up while I get you a glass of water to take it with.”

“Ugh, I love you.” Qrow moved his forehead to Clover’s shoulder briefly before getting up.

“Help yourself to whichever clothes you want.” Clover nodded towards the dresser on his way out of the room. 

When he came back with the aspirin and the water, Qrow was still cleaning up in the bathroom. Clover used the opportunity to strip the bed of its sheets. There was, as Qrow had suspected, a slight stain pressed into the mattress, but it was easy enough to lift off with a bit of wiping and blotting. He flipped the mattress for good measure and by the time the bed wore new clean sheets, Qrow had emerged from the bathroom in different clothes. Since they were Clover’s, they were a bit oversized but Clover barely noticed over the loud, rapid beating of his heart in his ears.  _ I am head over heels for this bird _ . He reflected. It wasn’t a shock since once Qrow came into his mind, he’d never left and Clover had never wanted him to. Still, Clover had underestimated how soft the sight of the slightly smaller man in his clothes would make him feel. 

Qrow took the aspirin, washing it down with the water, before joining Clover on the bed. “Sorry, I might have...overreacted earlier.”

“You didn’t.” Clover pulled him closer. “Things can just get hard sometimes and you can always let it out with me.” He laid next to his boyfriend in peaceful silence for a few moments before speaking again. “I didn’t say anything earlier because I didn’t know what to say but, what you said before...about how you don’t think you’re a real guy.” Qrow stiffened, keeping his head tucked into the crook of Clover’s neck. “I don’t see you that way, I know you’re a man. Everyone else sees you as who you are and I just want you to know that you are. I mean, if anything you’re more a guy than  _ I _ am since I’ve never thought about my gender; someone just told me I was a male and I accepted it but you’ve had to figure out being a man yourself.” He stopped to take a breath. “Shit, did that sound insensitive?”

“No.” Qrow spoke, lifting his head to meet Clover’s eyes, garnet ones shining. “I liked it.” A relieved smile broke through on Clover’s face.

“Good,” He exhaled softly. “Thought I might’ve fucked up. I just want to support you.”

“I know.” Qrow murmured. He leaned in to give Clover a slow, deep kiss. Clover let out a hum of longing as they separated, chasing his lips eagerly. “You want more?” Qrow teased.

“Yes.” Clover answered immediately.

“Soon.” Qrow replied, his maroon gaze betraying his yearning. “First I think that breakfast is in order.”

“You hungry, baby?” Clover licked his lips. His eyes flitted downwards.

“Not so fast, boy scout.” Qrow purred, pulling back with a teasing gleam.

“Fi-i-i-ine.” Clover sighed, hoisting himself out of bed. “Bacon and eggs?”

Qrow rolled over into Clover’s spot, head resting on the still-warm pillow. “You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might write an explicit follow up piece to this :3c
> 
> If you want to check me out on tumblr, username is keiththefirehawk :)


End file.
